Apart of Me
by kiyoushi
Summary: rated for foul language. Kag decides that she'll get inu anyway she can, even if that means sacrficing her own soul to the one she loathes. will inu realize who he loves b4 it's 2 late? ik RR please!
1. Sacrifice

Apart of Me ~Inu fic by Kiyoushi  
  
A/N: This is a new story I came up with as I was reading someone else's story. It will turn out inu/kag, I only write inu/kag stories. What's weird is I've never read anything like this, but I was still motivated by a certain fiction where Kagome blows up and leaves and InuYasha whispers "I love you," a little too late. That's just how I am. I hope everyone likes it. PLEASE review! I really, really, really, really need you to review. If no one reviews I won't post the next chapter. I mean, why write when no one wants to read this? HUH? You tell me...this is only my second inu-fic and I'm not very good at this... don't hurt me if you don't like it, constructive criticism, hai, yelling your ass off for my lack of smartness because of this fiction, no. I understand yelling if you like it and want me to continue but not because you don't like it. Arigatou to you all for reading this and don't forget to review!  
  
Apart of Me  
  
'I love him', she admitted for the millionth time. The question of why she stayed with him if he was just going to break her heart had come up again and this time she was going to lose him forever, to a soul-less bitch for that matter. Why is this not unusual? Because it always happened this way. He would do something nice for once and she'd bring it up later and he'd deny it., nothing new there, but this time, when he said he would protect her from Kikyou, it never happened, when he promised not to leave her, he had, and that was why she was alone, again.  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep, InuYasha," Kikyou had said, and she was right, you should never ever promise something you neither wanted nor could keep. It hurt the person you promised it to, it caused them to lose their trust in you.  
  
"HAHAHA!" a sinister laugh rang through the forest, the aforementioned miko appeared in the clearing across from the young school girl, sitting on a large rock.  
  
"This isn't the time to be laughing, Kikyou," Kagome retorted calmly without turning to face the older miko.  
  
Making the decision to talk to her younger self, Kikyou took her place beside the young miko and placed a consoling hand on her shoulder, an uncharacteristic soft smile lifting her face from her earlier scowl. "You, girl, love InuYasha?"  
  
"Hai," Kagome sighed disdainfully. She knew that this information would be bad in the wrong hands, yet this time it felt...right to talk to Kikyou. Hell, she was only admitting the obvious to herself.  
  
"Do not worry, he cares for you, just... not as a wife or mate. Thus maybe you should move on."  
  
"Follow your own advice, Kikyou." She answered harshly, the hand on her shoulder tensed.  
  
"You certainly are rude, little one..." she sighed. "I am only here to talk, I promise not to hurt you."  
  
"Sure, and I hate InuYasha with all my being! Like I would believe that!" she seethed.  
  
"No, I didn't think you would believe me, but I am here, only to help."  
  
"I don't see how you could help me now, Kikyou," she said sadly. "I'm not you, you're not me, and I have nothing to change that, I just wish..."  
  
"That InuYasha would love you as much as he loves me?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"He could." A smirk on Kikyou's face grew, she knew Kagome probably would refuse but she knew that she would eventually oblige.  
  
"That would be to let you have my soul?"  
  
"Precisely, my darling, you and I are one anyways, so why not let me have my soul back, and we both may have InuYasha."  
  
Kagome considered this for a moment, the thought of InuYasha loving her made her somewhat happy, she'd do everything to make sure he knew she loved him, and this would be it. "I'll ask InuYasha... no, I'll do it. If InuYasha loves you, he'd be happier with you, more useful to him, more important to him than I'll ever be. He'd be happy and you'd happy and you could get the Shikon no kakera. together." A string of tears flowed down her pale face. "And with me gone, it would be so much easier."  
  
Kikyou took her face in her hand with an inward smirk; she knew Kagome would obey if she came when the time was right. She gently stroked away her tears and kissed her forehead in a motherly way, the way she had always, deep in her heart, wanted to kiss her children and with Kagome's soul, she would be able to. "No, Kagome, you wouldn't be totally gone, you'd be apart of me, like you had been before you were born into this body, after my demise."  
  
Kagome was shocked by the motherly was Kikyou had kissed her, just like she was addressing her wounds, which in a way, she had. Her decision was made, and she wasn't turning back, if she had to be apart of Kikyou to get InuYasha, that was what she was going to do.  
  
"Would you like a little time, my dear?" Kikyou asked sweetly.  
  
"Iie, Kikyou, I am ready now, I'd better do this while I have the courage," she replied and smiled. Kikyou stood and Kagome did also. A hand was raised to Kagome's chest and Kagome closed her eyes to wait for the expected transformation.  
  
****** A small Kitsune hopped from the brush nearby Kagome and started to wail, "Kagome! IIE!"  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled sadly, the sparkle already gone from her eyes, and breathed her final words, "Sayonara, Shippou, I love you. Tell minna that I loved them, and tell InuYasha. this was for him." She let her eyes float back closed as Kikyou smirked. She held no resistance. If she knew getting her soul back would be this easy, she would've done it earlier.  
  
Her hand, Kikyou's hand, started to glow green, Kagome's hand came up and laced it's finger's with hers instinctively as she heard Shippou's wails to stop. To stop meant to let InuYasha tear her heart apart again, this way at least part of her was going to have InuYasha. Their locked hands grew more blue as Kagome's soul made it's way to Kikyou, to become whole. The girls' body finally collapsed and was caught by Kikyou, her eyes opening to reveal two beautiful brown glistening orbs.  
  
"It would be time to return to InuYasha, ne Shippou?" Kikyou asked, her voice soft and melodious like Kagome's just in Kikyou's body. The kit wondered what changes would be when they returned to the rest of the inu- tachi. Just then a herd of soul stealing youkai approached her, yet she shooed them away, the souls that were stolen floating back to where they belonged. That was it, Kikyou was alive... truly and fully, and the once active young woman in the miko's arms was now...  
  
Dead.  
  
*****  
  
"I wonder what has happened with Kikyou-sama and Kagome-sama," Miroku wondered as he spotted the soul stealing youkai retreating, utterly surprised there was no yelling or screams of complete pain. A small fur ball, orange as it was, bumped into his legs, crying.  
  
"What is it Shippou?" Sango asked, picking up the small Kitsune.  
  
"Kagome.*gasp* and Kikyou.*gasp* and she.*huff* and they," he stuttered, trying to get his crying under control.  
  
"SPIT IT OUT BRAT!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT YOU......... YOU BASTARD!" Shippou yelped and started to cry again. InuYasha looked startled for a moment before yelling some more.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?"  
  
"YOU DUMBASS!"  
  
"BAKA KIT! IF YOU'RE SO SURE IT'S MY FAULT WON'T YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE HELL I DID?!?"  
  
"YOU MADE HER LOVE YOU! SHE WOULDN'T BE GONE IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE HER LOVE YOU!"  
  
"I DIDN'T MAKE ANYONE DO A DAMNED THING ASSHOLE!"  
  
"HAI YOU DID! YOU MADE KAG--"  
  
"Such language, especially for you my Shippou!" a woman gasped playfully.  
  
Everyone turned around to see beautiful glittering brown eyes, loose ebony hair, a slightly sun-tanned face, a kind smile, and a red and white clad young woman that kind of looked like a criss-cross-crisis. It was Kagome, in Kikyou's clothes, with Kikyou's hair and...  
  
"Kagome?"" InuYasha questioned. "What's wrong with Kagome?" They all glanced down at the limp flesh that was Kagome's body that Kikyou carried.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with Kagome."  
  
"What do you mean, she looks...dead."  
  
She smiled even more and cocked her head, her long raven hair swishing in the wind. "In a way, she is."  
  
"NANI?!?"  
  
"She and I are one, like we were supposed to be all along. And do you know why she gave her soul to me?"  
  
"Why THE FUCK WOULD SHE DO SUCH A THING?!?"  
  
"Because, InuYasha, she loved, wanted, and needed you. Seeing that you wanted me, Kikyou, she gave me her soul and now...I live, and am able to be with you... forever."  
  
"She loved...me." 


	2. I Never Knew How Much I Loved You Until ...

Apart of me~ a inu-fic by Kiyoushi  
Chapter 2 *I didn't know how much I loved you until I lost you.*  
  
A/N: OMG! I didn't know so many of you would like this one! I think I'll update maybe once every few days, homework's a bitch. Well, thanks for reading and review at the end of this because if I have 5 reviews still when I plan to update, you get no update! Life can be cruel huh? Screw homework! Screw Kikyou (because I hate her) and screw all you people who read this and didn't review! MWAHAHA! He he, excuse my ranting, I had a bad day at school, too much homework, and 2 stories to update ^^ but don't get down! I'll update no matter what!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Chapter 2 - I didn't know how mush I loved you until I lost you.  
  
InuYasha stepped forward and took Kagome's body out of Kikyou's arms, then started to run. It started to rain, like the sora was crying for Kagome, for him. He didn't understand this, not at all, but he needed to be away from everyone to at least try.  
  
"Why, Kagome, why?" he asked the limp corpse in his arms as he came to a stop and hopped into a tree. He shook her as if she was asleep, his tears mingling with the raindrops on his face, that dampened his hair, that soaked his clothes, the body's clothes, yet he didn't care. He just wanted her back.  
  
"I should be happy, I have Kikyou back, and alive," he told himself, but deep inside he knew that if he had to choose between Kagome staying alive and Kikyou gaining life again, he would pick the former. He didn't have the right to make such decisions. But then again, she had done this on her own.  
  
He took a long look at his life. He was born of a ningen kaasan and a taiyoukai tou-san. He was an inu-hanyou with a hateful ane who didn't give a damn about if he lived of died. He had wanted the Shikon no tama to become youkai. He had pillaged Kikyou's village and almost stolen the Shikon no tama, but she had stolen his heart instead.  
  
Kikyou was a sweet, gentle woman, with long raven locks of hair and look beautiful in her miko attire. Oddly enough, she had commented one day, that he actually wore the festive clothing of a houshi himself, like he'd ever be one (a/n: this is true, I was reading the art of InuYasha at borders yesterday and InuYasha's attire is actually a rare one of a houshi -priest- yet more festive. Even though the pyro color of his dress is unusual). She had the duty to rid her village of youkai and to protect the Shikon no tama. She had expressed that one day she would like to settle down and have a family of her own, a little musume or musuko or maybe a few, if she'd be blessed with such. She had expressed the need of getting rid of the Shikon no tama and asked him to compromise, for him to become ningen and not youkai as he had formally planned.  
  
He had intended to keep his promise to her and use the Shikon no tama to become ningen, but then Naraku interfered and disguised himself as him and tricked Kikyou into pinning him to the Goshinboku, the God tree. There he remained for fifty years.  
  
So then, this girl came along, namely Kagome, and freed him. Then she had broken the Shikon no tama and they were on a journey to find the kakera (shards) and it had come to the time that he realized he had feelings for her. He felt himself laugh, when did that happen? Ah, he sighed, it was when Sesshomaru almost killed her with that poison back inside his tou- san's grave that was when he started feeling for her what had grown so deep now that he couldn't deny it was there. His heart wouldn't allow him to.  
  
But back to the course of events. Eventually Kikyou was revived, even if it was partially, and he had fallen for her the moment she got back, at that was the first time he saw the hurt in Kagome's eyes, that look of betrayal every time he ran off to be with the once soul-less miko. Even if he owed her his life, even if she had died for him, he had a responsibility to Kagome and to the Shikon no kakera. He had to finish the quest before following his love to hell.  
  
The funny thing was every time Kouga came around for Kagome, he'd go ballistic! It was like 'I don't want you but no one else can have you' relationship when he already knew it was more like 'I don't want you with him because I know you want me...and I want you, too.'  
  
But even now was when he realized it, that he didn't want to go to hell with Kikyou, he wanted to stay behind here and be with...Kagome. The young school girl whose heart he had broken so many times and didn't want to admit he had, she had loved him and he had learned to trust and eventually fall in love with her. The course of events from then on wasn't smooth; her scent enticed him to no end, yet made him strong in battle to know she was there, for him. The thought of her dating someone, whether it be Houjo or Kouga, would drive him up a wall. He wanted her to stay by his side forever.  
  
Funny how you don't realize how good you've got things until it's gone.  
  
He hugged the body close to him, yearning for a touch of her familiar warmth, and when he needed it the most, she was cold. His face grew wetter still but by this time the rain had stopped.  
  
And that was just what had happened, he had lost Kagome, because he had loved him so much, because it seemed that all he cared about was Kikyou, that if she gave her soul to Kikyou and let Kikyou be alive again, that he would be happy. Though normally he would be happy. He should. He could have been jumping for joy right now, hugging and kissing...Kikyou, the person who he'd rather not be kissing or hugging right now. The one he wanted was...  
  
Kagome.  
  
Funny how you don't realize how much you love someone until they're dead.  
  
That was what had happened, Kagome was dead, and Kikyou was alive, what was he to do? He wanted Kagome back. Why?  
  
"Because I love Kagome." He said aloud.  
  
"And Kagome loved you," responded that sweet voice that was like Kagome's yet he knew it wasn't. He looked down into Kikyou's face and stared into Kagome's eyes. He listened to Kikyou's heart beat and Kagome's breathe. He scanned Kikyou's form and only found himself to be attaching himself father to the life-less one in his arms.  
  
"It is time, InuYasha, to let that old body go and come down here to be with me, Kikyou," her melodious voice sang. It was Kagome's voice. She was still there within Kikyou, maybe even separate from Kikyou, and maybe he had a chance to set Kagome free. To have his love back.  
  
Because he would be damned if he had o spend the rest of his life with that malevolent bitch Kikyou.  
  
With a new resolve and a set heart, his tears drying on his cheeks, he jumped down in front of Kikyou.  
  
"This isn't over. She will be mine and I will get her back."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Personal responses:  
  
Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: I'm glad you like it! Hey, this is ANGST! It's supposed to be sad. But don't worry, it'll turn out inu/kag happy in the end, I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
JA-MO: Well, here you are, I've written more! I will keep writing more, if you people review!  
  
Aka Hime Meian: Glad you like! Yes, it is sad. I've NEVER heard of Kagome (or anyone else for that matter) going this far for love, that's why I wrote it! ^_^  
  
Neo-Crystal: I am so glad you like it and I'll try to update regularly, if you review regularly!  
  
Inuyashagirl1990: Glad you like it! ^_^ He's your chapter!  
  
That's all for now folks! But if you want more, review, and I might even post some early! 


	3. I Want Her Back

Apart of Me chapter 3- I want her back.  
  
Disclaimer: I think I forgot to disclaim these characters last two chapters so if I did, I don't own them and this covers the two chapters before this one!  
  
A/N: Ummm, I'm hoping that this doesn't repeat the last chapter, and if it does onegai, let me know. Thank you to all who reviewed! I love you all! Personal responses are at the end of this chapter! Everyone else, onegai, review!!!!!! I'll love you forever if you do! Promise! I'm going to update this either every Monday or Tuesday and Friday or Saturday, that means twice a week! Yea! Who cares about home work!?! (okay, I do but.). Oh, yes, check out my other fictions also, Eien Ni Watashi Ai, and Mirai. They will be updated regularly also! Ja!  
  
Japanese words and phrases-  
  
Youkai- demon Hanyou- half demon. Half human Miko- priestess Kirei- beautiful  
  
******************************************************** Kikyou flinched at his words; he wanted Kagome, not her. "Look at me, InuYasha, look into my eyes," she said calmly. He looked up and stared into those glistening brown eyes of hers. His own hard gaze softened as he got lost in her pools of brown. "InuYasha, when you look into my eyes, who do you see?" At this question she smirked inwardly, for sure he was going to say.  
  
"Kagome's. Those are Kagome's big beautiful brown eyes, the eyes that I could never get enough of, the eyes I long to stare into for the rest of my life, and the eyes that belong to my one true love, Kagome." He responded dreamily, Kikyou's inward smirk grew into a scowl.  
  
"I don't understand you, InuYasha, one minute you love me and the next you love her! What is going on here?!?" she yelped.  
  
"Don't you see?"  
  
She shook her head no. He just had to make her see.  
  
"You, one, were died, and I still loved you, and I still do, but know this, you are not my Kikyou. She was kind and wonderful and would never deceive anyone to benefit herself. She held her duty on the highest pedestal, and she was determined to fulfill it. She had the highest of morals and cared for the lowliest of creatures. She was the best I could ever ask for.  
  
Then she died. She pinned me to a tree, and fifty years later, this angel came along and released me. She may be Kikyou's reincarnation, yet, you wouldn't believe how different they were. The biggest difference to me was, ever since she met me she liked me, well, after we got to know each other a little bit. She accepted me as who I was and didn't care what I wanted to be. If I wanted to become youkai, she would be by my side; I could always count on her to be there, whether I wanted her there or not. She always knew the right things to say or do to cheer me up; she even came back to me after I pushed her away so many times. She loved me for who I am, inside and out, and not what I could have been.  
  
So, I guess, I miss that. I miss her laugh and her smile, her giddy cheery attitude she always had. I knew from the day I saw her that I loved her; I knew that she had to be mine, but when Kikyou, the undead miko in a clay form, had come back, I had missed her too. I had pushed away my feelings for Kagome and left for Kikyou, because she was who I loved with all my heart. I loved her with every fiber of my being but she deserved to be put to rest and after thinking about it for a while, I realized that I had never died. I realized that she had just locked me inside this body pinned to a tree for ages. I realized that I didn't kill her, Naraku did, and I would avenge her death, along with Sango's family and village, along with Kouga's tribe, along with Miroku's father and rid Miroku of the hole in his hand, and finally, I'd avenge Naraku for taking away what I so needed and wanted at the time before my pinning to that tree.  
  
With that resolved, I realized one last thing. Everything that happened was in the past. I had to stop living in the past and take the opportunity of the things I have now. And now, I have Kagome. A kirei young miko who loves me, who'd do everything in her power to make me happy, who'd give her life in exchange for her own, and she's here with me and I love her.  
  
Now, I will never forget Kikyou, I'll never stop loving her, but she is the past and Kagome's my future. I just hope everything turns out okay so we can all live in peace, after the mission is over."  
  
Kikyou took in every word, but then again set her face on getting him back. "Now, InuYasha, you have me now, I'm alive and you don't need Kagome anymore!" she screamed.  
  
"That's just it, I do need her. I need her and love her and the only reason that you're alive is because you took what was hers. I must ask that you give it back."  
  
"Give what back?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Don't give me that shit! You know what you have to give back! You have to give Kagome her soul back."  
  
"And what if I don't?" she sneered.  
  
"Then I'll just have to kill you."  
  
His eyes flashed red and his pupils turned blue. He gently placed Kagome's barren body on the ground and raised ten sharp, extra long talons, moving his hands in a certain way of movement that caused his knuckles to pop and shift. Kikyou gulped.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Watch me," he snarled and took a step toward the miko who stepped back in fear for her life. Suddenly she grabbed her head and screamed shrilly, her head thrashed from this way to that. Her eyes dimmed and her limp form slumped to the ground.  
  
By now, InuYasha had already untransformed and rushed to the miko's side. She, at his tender touch, stirred and opened her eyes. She spoke softly so only he could hear.  
  
"InuYasha, I love you, too," she said. Kagome said.  
  
**********  
  
Personal responses:  
  
Kokoro: Thank you, I appreciate your support of my story, even though you thought you might not like it at first. Thanks for reading anyway!  
  
Courtney: (chapter 1) Thank you! I wanted this story to be a little different and I had never read this done before so. I'm glad you like it!  
(chapter 2) Actually, Kikyou is alive again, that was the point of Kagome giving up her soul to Kikyou so she could live happily with InuYasha, but, apparently, he doesn't love Kikyou anymore so. ^_^  
  
Lindze: Hey! I'm sooo happy you like this story! Try reading my other ones too. I'm sure you'll like those. And oh, I'm posting my newest one, Mirai, today too so look it up! Mata Aimasho (and don't try to kill Phillips at school, hehe) (I know it'll be an effort on my part.).  
  
Aka Hime Meian: I'm glad you like it (and my other stories too!) Ja! And don't forget to read my newest one. Mirai!  
  
Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: Gomen this is so sad for you, it's angst, it's supposed to be sad. Demo (but) I promise it will turn out happy and inu/kag. PROMISE! Otherwise, I'm sooo happy you like it. Check out my other fictions too! 


	4. Why?

Chapter 4- Why?  
  
A/N: See! I am updating just like I promised! Yea! And someone please go read my other fictions! No one will read them!!!! *pouts* I think anyone who reads them will love them, don't be afraid to just go read them, you know. Anyway, as for this story, I've said this before, I'll be updating all my stories on Friday/Saturday and Monday/Tuesday. Yea for you! Thank you Hime-chan, for FINALLY telling me what pocky is and you know what, I think I have had pocky, just didn't now it was pocky! *shrugs* All you reading this now, please review! I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever..  
  
Oh, yea, I don't own InuYasha (thanks but me not named Rumiko Takahashi, sorry if you thought I was...).  
  
Japanese words and phrases:  
  
Koibito- lover/beloved Baka- (now if you don't know this one... never mind) stupid/idiot/moron Hanyou- half demon/ half human Yarou- bastard Jigoku no iku- go to hell Ahondara- retard/ fool/ air head Doshite- why Youkai- demon Hentai- pervert Houshi- priest/monk  
  
*****  
  
She lifted one small hand and softly touched his cheek. "I just don't get it, InuYasha," she said delicately, slightly amused.  
  
"Get what?" he asked.  
  
"That when Kikyou was here, all you wanted was her but you had me, and when she was here, you want me. Why is that?"  
  
"Well, Kagome, I realized something. I realized that you are the future and she was my past, apart of a past that I can't change. So if I can't change the past, I have to live for the future, for you." He looked away from her and to the sky, looking deep in thought. "I never thought you could love me anyway, Kagome, you were from a different world than I, you still are, and maybe you wouldn't want me... since I am apart of another time."  
  
She smiled and continued to stroke his cheek tenderly. "My Koibito, you know that I would do anything in my power to stay with you."  
  
"Well, I guess I know now," he replied. His gaze returned to her as she sighed and rested against him.  
  
"InuYasha, she stirs within me and I, I am not in my rightful body. I don't think I can keep separate from her for much longer. I'm sorry I got you into this mess, I shouldn't have-"  
  
She was silenced her with a kiss, feeling her delicate lips against hers, but they seemed too familiar but then again this was Kagome. in Kikyou's body. Still, the pleasure that shot through their bodies at the sensation could not be denied. Pulling away, he said, "No, I should have told you sooner, then you wouldn't have felt so. reviled. It was mine, not yours, and I WILL get you out of this, even if it costs my own life."  
  
"InuYasha."  
  
She had a slight spasm and she clutched to him harder but he was trying to prepare for the fact that this isn't just Kagome, but Kikyou in this body and somehow. their souls -Kagome's soul- hadn't fused again. Was it because Kagome needed to go back to her own body, that she needed InuYasha? He was taken from his thoughts as the girl lifted herself from his arms.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, surprised that she just got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Where ever I feel like going," she responded simply and kept walking.  
  
He knew he couldn't stop her so he decided to talk to Miroku and Sango. He arrived to see Sango still weeping somewhat. Miroku tried to comfort her as best she could but the shock of her best friend 'dying' was horrible, big.  
  
Sango's pov:  
  
I can't believe she would do that! All for that baka hanyou! Oh, I hope he rots in hell! There that yarou is! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.  
  
Cautiously, he approached me with sorrowful eyes. "Where is she?" I asked calmly, and if you ask me my voice was a little too calm for their comfort.  
  
"She left," he replied softly.  
  
"Why," I sneered, "Doshite? You let her go, why did you let her go? Naraku's out there and he could take her there are youkai, you. you ahondara!"  
  
"I didn't go-"  
  
I wouldn't let him finish, he had just made me too mad! "You know it's your entire fault, you, you should have seen how much it hurt her to see you with Kikyou, kissing Kikyou, hugging Kikyou! I hurt you when Kouga told her he loved her, when she helped him and you got jealous! Did you ever stop to think about what she thought?!?"  
  
"Not-"  
  
"URSAI!" I shouted and saw him wince but I paid no heed to it. "You go do something about it!"  
  
"Demo Sango, I-"  
  
"YOU DO SOMETHING NOW! YOU BRING HER BACK!" I yelled, not listening to what he had to say, not really caring about the turmoil evident on his face.  
  
"Sango-san, onegai, calm-"  
  
I cut Miroku off. "Jigoku no iku," I huffed and stumped off, not wanting to see either the hentai houshi or damned hanyou's faces.  
  
Regular pov:  
  
As Sango walked off, Miroku sighed and turned to InuYasha, both looking at the brink of tears. She had never talked to either of them like that, ever, and it. it hurt. Most of all, she had said the truth, or so InuYasha thought, that it was his fault. Well, he wasn't aout to go and stand around doing nothing. InuYasha took Kagome's empty shell that used to be her body and hurried to kaesde's hoping the old woman could help.  
  
However Miroku, he had went to a river and sat thinking. Did she mean that? Why would she yell so much? Why? Why? Answers to questions are harder to come with than the actual questions themselves. He watched as one of his tears caused the river water to ripple upon itself.  
  
'Damn my mind,' the houshi scolded himself, 'better yet, damn those questions.'  
  
Personal responses:  
  
Aka Hime Meian (now Melissa Byrd): I hope I didn't make you cry again. ...that would be bad. Demo, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Miko: Here you do! I'm happy you reviewed! Thanks! Glad you liked!  
  
Xncyczangelx: Thankyou but please, please, please don't go crazy on me! Don't freak out! Here's another chapter! Crazy people are scary... 


	5. Journey

Chapter 5-  
  
Ki- sorry this took so long to update. I'm working on Sugi Mei, Kaibyaku Akaaka with Bookworm12 and then this has been on writers block so I finally got something to happen next. Thanks to all those who reviewed, the responses are at the end. I don't own any characters or anything so you can't sue me. Right? Right!  
  
~~~~____~~~~_____~~~~____~~~~  
  
Kaede opened the bamboo door flap as she saw InuYasha storm over to her hut, asking what was wrong.  
  
"Kagome gave her soul to Kikyou and I want to get it back," InuYasha explained and Kaede gasped.  
  
"Why would she do a thing like that?"  
  
"For my happiness. She did it all for my happiness. I can't believe she couldn't see that my happiness lies with her!" He huddled himself into a corner after setting Kagome's body down on the futon Kaede most graciously provided for the body. His body shook with sorrow and tears started to fall unhindered. Kaede kneeled beside him and took him into her arms, into which he wept.  
  
You couldn't imagine her surprise when the boy started to weep over the school girl. He mistreated her, he insulted her, he fought with her, and. he loved her. It was the most obvious thing under the sun to everyone but the two it involved. She held back a chuckle. This boy had fallen in love and didn't know it, until it was too late to see it. "I'm sure there is someone who can help you."  
  
He perked up. "Where? Where can I find them?"  
  
She looked away and stood, causing him to draw back from her arms. "It'll be a long journey, InuYasha."  
  
"Anything for Kagome."  
  
"Then you must travel south, to the southern lord, and ask for his permission to see his lady. His lady is a great miko, who may be able to help Kagome, but you must get there in three days, her body grows colder."  
  
He nodded and ran out the door, but not before stooping to kiss Kagome's cheek and nod a thank you to Kaede. "Take care of her for me."  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
"That's all I can ask for."  
  
~~~~____~~~~  
  
Miroku burst though the door to find Kaede pressing a warm compress to Kagome's head.  
  
"Where's InuYasha?" he panted.  
  
"Off to find Kagome's cure."  
  
"MAN! When we need him the most, too!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Sesshomaru's here."  
  
Kaede rushed outside to see the youkai lord who was standing patiently for his ototo to come out to see him. "Where is InuYasha?" he asked, his rock hard voice void of any trace that he was something other than a mindless robot.  
  
"He is not ere, as you can see Sesshomaru-sama, he may not be back for a while." Kaede answered.  
  
"Well, then, I guess I will have to wait until he comes back. His human wench is with him, I presume." He responded haughtily and started toward kaede's hut.  
  
"Well, no, she isn't. She's barely with us anymore."  
  
Sesshomaru almost looked surprised for a minute. "He's not off with Naraku's dead bitch, is he?"  
  
"No, Sesshomaru, he's not. He's seeking a cure Lady Kagome's ailment."  
  
"That's good," he sighed, then returned his mask immediately.  
  
"Why are you so concerned with your little brother's welfare all of a sudden, Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked and the youkai lord turned to him.  
  
"I come to fight him, nonetheless, yet," he looked up towards the sky. "He is my brother, my father's second son, and now the boy is old enough to take his place in father's kingdom. It's only natural that I follow my father's wishes. Worthy? I could say he is. He protects his woman with such vigor that I have never seen before. Likewise, he should be able to protect our father's land. Smart? Knowledgeable? Well." he stopped to think.  
  
"InuYasha??? Smart???" Miroku started to laugh. Sesshomaru stifled a smirk but made his expressionless manner prevail and drive away the happiness of laughing.  
  
"He can be when he actually uses whatever brain he has in the thick skull of his. But he has that girl, and I can tell he loves her, it's probably as obvious as the grass being green. She has a nice head on those petite shoulders, and that's what a mate is for, to help the other."  
  
"Him? Take Kagome as a mate? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Miroku shouted and continued laughing. Sesshomaru stared at him impassively, showing his annoyance with a wave of one clawed hand.  
  
"It is very possible, monk. It is very likely. If not, why would he be away to find a cure for a girl when he has his ex-lover alive and well? Is that right, Kaede-sama? That InuYasha's trying to find the cure to put Kagome's soul back in place?"  
  
The elderly onna nodded.  
  
"Well, then, you see monk. Besides those two factors, it's time anyway, but I must fight him to see how worthy of the ruler ship of his homeland really is. He must be able to protect his land."  
  
"Why now? Why come to him now and say this?"  
  
"He had not been worthy until now. That and he wasn't old enough."  
  
"How old do you have to be?"  
  
"Seventy-three."  
  
"Oh," everyone chorused.  
  
"Well," keade continued. "He isn't here but you may come back when he is here, since your motives are noble."  
  
"I do this because it is what my father asked me to do for the boy when he came of this age. No other reason either. And then if he manages to prove himself worthy of the throne, I will fight him for it, and I will kill him this time."  
  
~~~~_____~~~~  
  
All you saw was a swirl of white and red as the hanyou rushed through the treetops south, his muscles tense, his ears alert, his mind. elsewhere. He missed the young woman that gave up her soul for him. Yes, Kikyou may have died with him, but Kagome gave up the precious life -her precious life- to someone already dead. just so he could be happy. For what reason did he deserve to be happy? He asked himself. He searched his mind- he got nothing in return.  
  
But they had said it was because she loved him. How could she love him? He had nothing to offer her in life, nothing but the clothes off his back, the sword at his waist, and all the love in his heart.  
  
Then again, was that all he needed?  
  
She loved him, that was the point. But how could someone love a half-breed dog-human? How could she not get disgusted at the sight of him? Kikyou did it.  
  
But did she really love him?  
  
Kagome loved him for who he was and not what he could be. She loved the ears atop his head, she loved the silver hair that covered his head, she wasn't afraid of the talons on his nails or the fangs in his mouth. Most of all, she didn't treat him like a baka koinu, she loved him for who she is, deep inside. She'd love him no matter what he chose to become.  
  
He felt himself slow down to a stop and look over a palace. "The southern palace," he whispered as he walked up to the gate. Kaede said it would take three days, 'for a human,' he scuffed silently. It took him just a few hours. But if Kagome was here, they would have stopped by a river or lake somewhere and had lunch. She would end up telling him stories about her time, her family, her. father.  
  
'Just another reason to love her,' he mused pleasantly. 'Her father was gone yet she went on to be what she is now with the help of a mother and grandfather, and her ototo probably helped somewhat.' But the sorrow and reject in her eyes as she told him his story. it reminded him of his own dilemma. It reminded him that her life wasn't as perfect as he sometimes made it out to be. In her time, if she had lost the rest of her family, what could she do? He at least was able to survive on his own. She was a fragile girl, surly not able to care for herself in such a complicated world. He sighed.  
  
They had more things in common than he first thought they did.  
  
He started toward the gate of the castle.  
  
~~~~____~~~~_____~~~~____~~~~END_CHAPTER~~~~____~~~~_____~~~~____~~~~  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! It's longer than the others! I really worked hard on making this longer. I hope you guys are enjoying this and I can't wait to hear about how you like it. Now, go ahead, and review this story! Go on now! You can do it! Make me happy onegai!!!!!!  
  
Personal responses:  
  
Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: I glad you like the fic so much! I hope you liked this chapter and I promise that it'll get fluffier and sweeter in time. You'll just have to see what happens, ne?  
  
Emania: Thanks for the tip. That might help me extend these chapters a bit. I hope you like this one, I think I did a little better on it. At least I hope I did. Anything else you can coach me on, I'd appreciate it, I'm a new writer so I don't have much experience but I guess I'll get better in time, ne? Well, I'm glad you took the time to read my fic and I hope to hear from you again! Luv u much!  
  
Tessie_fanfic: I'm glad you like this story so much! Thanks for putting me on your favorite authors list, I fell really special that someone likes my work that much. What is "Born Again" anyway? If it's something you've written, I'll be sure to check it out. Thanks again and I hope to hear from you soon. Thanks (times fifty million, ba-gillion times)!  
  
Ryguy5387: You asked for more, here ya go! Sorry it took so long to update this, it's been on writers block and I kinda wanted to wait until I got one more review to post this. O well. ^__~ I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading! Go ahead now, and review again! I love hearing from you guys! Luv you much, till next time, keep reading! 


	6. Pleasing Royalty

Title: Apart of Me chapter 6 _Pleasing Royalty  
  
By: kiyoushi  
  
A/N: This took longer than I wanted it too to write but I got a few good reviews. I'm trying to make the chapters longer so they take me longer to write (obviously). So since I'm working on Bonded also, I have to write each chapter in a specific order, first I usually write Love me for eternity, then Apart of me, then Bonded. The Love me for eternity chapter is finished and should be posted even before I finish this chapter. Please go check it out!!!  
  
I do tend to use Japanese words, and I don't think I've been listing them, SORRY! This is a list of the ones I usually use.  
  
Hanyou- half demon Youkai- demon Ningen- human Onna- woman Baka- stupid Ahondara- retard, idiot Miko- priestess Inu-dog Neko- cat Usagi- rabbit Tai-jiya-demon exterminator Houshi- monk, low ranking priest  
  
I help it helps somewhat with those stories that, they use these also. Thank you to all who reviewed, but I need more so keep them coming!!!!!  
  
~~~~____~~~~_____~~~~____~~~~  
  
InuYasha nervously stepped up to the giant palace doors, and raised a balled fist to knock. He reared back is wrist and brought his knuckles upon the door. and stopped in mid-knock.  
  
What if they rejected him? What if she wouldn't see him? What if the king wouldn't let him see her? He needed to get inside and find out, for unless he does this, he'd never know.  
  
His knuckles, white from being bent so hard and long, finally rapped upon the door. *knock, knock, knock* They steadily began to open, and he had to step back to let them open all the way. There stood a small man, a ningen none the less, who bowed regally and wove a hand signaling for him to come through.  
  
~~~~____~~~~  
  
They all sat around the fire as it blazed warmly in the night air. Kaede still pressed warm compresses to young Kagome's forehead and prayed that InuYasha would hurry and complete his task, so he could come back to his girl and have her wake up, and for him to tell her how he feels, and for them to live happily ever after.  
  
She almost laughed out loud. Where did she get happily ever after from? It was just the beginning if-when- they got married. They it'd be the beginning of a whole new adventure of love and happiness nonetheless, but it will also have its own trials.  
  
Things like that should left to be pondered over later, she decided, she should take care of Kagome now, while she could.  
  
Sesshomaru cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. They looked at him awkwardly, wondering why the heck was he still here in the first place. "I doubt my brother will ever get the girl's soul back if he relies on the lord of the south's wife." He stated clearly and took a somewhat sad glance at the body of the young mistress.  
  
This turned a table over in each one's mind, for the worst nonetheless. Everyone was confidant that he would go to the lady of the southern lands, get the remedy, and perform the remedy, whatever it may be, and Kagome would be okay again. How a simple sentence from someone considered your enemy could shatter your hopes like glass.  
  
~~~~____~~~~  
  
InuYasha stood before the Lord of the Southern Lands. The youkai was kind of small, kind of chubby, and kind of arrogant in appearance. InuYasha, even though it denounced his pride somewhat, bowed bow one knee until he was given the signal to stand.  
  
"What is it that you come for?" the Lord asked.  
  
"I come for the Lady of the Southern lands, who I have been told can help me with my. my." what was he to call Kagome? His lover, his crush, his. Lady? It was odd indeed; he had never thought what he was to address her as. "My Lady, Kagome."  
  
"Ah, you mean the woman you love!" the lord exclaimed, chuckling.  
  
InuYasha bowed his head to hide his blush, even though he knew the Lord could see it.  
  
"I must say no, lad, I really don't care about that woman of yours. Besides, I don't feel like it."  
  
Arrogant indeed, InuYasha mused, and looked up with anger in his eyes. "What if it was your wife with her very soul stolen? What would you do?" he asked, wanting more than anything to just wring the fellow's neck.  
  
"Well. Son. That would never happen to me. Plus, I have no intention of letting the woman go anywhere! Bah, she's my woman, she goes-"  
  
He was cut off by his very own wife. "I will go where I please!" she yelled. Then walked to InuYasha's side. "My Lord InuYasha, you are Lord Inutaisho's son, ne?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"My, my, the last time I saw you, you we're still in your mother's tummy! But you have your father's eyes, hai you do. Let us see, may my Lord be gracious to you, InuYasha-sama. Ah, Tsuki would be proud to see how beautifully you've grown. Ah, I am sorry of her death, even though long ago, she was a dear friend to me."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I see you've found yourself a lover, huh, boy?"  
  
He blushed.  
  
"Then we must help save her."  
  
"NO!" he husband bellowed from his throne. "You will not help anyone without my permission!"  
  
"Oi, so overprotective!" she hissed.  
  
"I have to protect you! Who knows what he might try to do to you!"  
  
"Lord Inutaisho's son must have honor, more than you yourself, husband. He deserves a chance. Besides, his reasons are noble."  
  
"And what reasons are those?"  
  
Both InuYasha and the Lady groaned.  
  
"To save his mate," she answered.  
  
"Erm, she's not my mate, but I do." he stopped and blushed a deeper shade of red.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I love her, he grinned sheepishly and his blush grew to the color of his haori. "But I haven't gotten a chance to ask her to be my mate as of yet, but I would like a chance." He doubted the Lord would understand, but he saw by the way the Lady looked at him, that she understood his reasoning. She cooed softly and patted his back, just as he felt like breaking down and sobbing.  
  
It was his fault she was like this now, he could have prevented it by telling her sooner, and of even being there watching her like he promised her he would. What was with him and breaking promises? He mentally smacked himself. Then he noticed that he was doing that a lot lately. Mentally, he chuckled, Kagome would have said something about how it wasn't his fault and he couldn't protect everyone at all times. How his thoughts always went back to her, he didn't know how but he knew it was because he loved her. It was his way of remembering her.  
  
"I challenge you, then, InuYasha!" the Lord yelled, leaping off of his chair and onto the marble floor. He grabbed a katana and crouched into a fighting position. The Lady groaned again. InuYasha whipped out Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I accept and if I win, she must help me!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"I would help anyway," she grumbled under her breath. Men. she'd never understand what was with them and fighting.  
  
"Fine! But if I win I. get your sword!"  
  
InuYasha looked down at Tetsusaiga in his hand. He was sure that he was going to win, but the guy looked like a cheater himself and maybe pull out something unexpectatly, and beat him. Failure was always a possibility, even though not always acknowledged. He hesitated. Without Tetsusaiga, he would have nothing to guard him from the evil within himself. From the horrible pain of killing for just the fun of it. He stared sadly.  
  
But at least Kagome would be alright again. She had given up her life for him, a way of payback, huh?  
  
"Yes, if you win, you may take Tetsusaiga."  
  
~~~~_____~~~~  
  
"So, what is this about, Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked for maybe the tenth time during their dinner. The youkai lord groaned, look what he got for trying to say something to the nosy man. No wonder his brother was always looking for intruders when trying to do something 'sweet' for his 'love'. He scuffed mentally. Love, bah!  
  
"My point is that the Lord of the Southern lands is very overprotective of his wife and that he wouldn't let anyone request her help. He's just... stupid like that."  
  
Everyone else groan audibly while Sesshomaru groaned mentally. So much for following orders and helping his younger brother, especially when the boy was the heir to practically all the land.  
  
'Oh brother, please don't make a fool out of yourself!'  
  
~~~___~~~~____~~~~__End Chapter__~~~~____~~~___~~~  
  
Personal responses:  
  
Tessie-fanfic: are you trying to tell me to read ur fic? If u are I defiantly will! Thanks! I should be updating this more often now that I know where I'm going with it. Thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing! Please continue to review! I really love reviews!!!!  
  
Ryguy5387: thanks for your support! I have a plot now, so I should finish it pretty soon! YEA!! I hope u like this story and read my other stories too. Please continue to review!  
  
BW12: omg, u r 2 lazy!!!! Get your lazy utt up and do something! Oh, I love this sone..... she's Ericka Ericka Ericka Ericka...... well thanks for reiewing and I'll heed ur advice about watching out for me readers. Keep reviewing and I'll ttul!!!  
  
Jammies2000: thanks a bunch! Love you much!!!! I really love your reviews, they make me feel special and I will definitely update this story more since I finally have a plot for it. ^___^; well, thanks for reviewing! Please continue to read my stories!!! 


End file.
